Sequel no title
by aokis
Summary: Kehidupan ikon dengan anak BI dan Junhoe Uke!Junhoe IKON


"Kami akan tetap tinggal di dorm"kata BI yang disoraki para member sedangkan kedua bayi lucu itu tertawa.

"Lihat! Mereka tertawa"

"Itu pasti karena aku"

"Aku! GR sekali kamu"

"Kalian sama-sama GR bodoh"

"Yak! Dasar orang tidak punya hati"

"Apa hubungannya?"

Perdebatan itu tetap berlangsung hingga Hanjun dan Junhan menangis karena melihat itu.

"Huee..."

Suara tangisan itu makin lama makin keras. BI dan Junhie sudah berusaha menenangkan tapi mereka tetap menangis

"Aduh bagaimana ini"seru Yunhyeong

"Yak! Chanwoo.. ajak mereka bermain. Umur kalian tidak jauh beda"kata Bobby

"Jauh hyung! Sangat jauh malah"balas Chanwoo

"Kalian sama-sama maknae"

"Tap-"

"HUEEEEE..."tangisan mereka menjadi sangat keras

"Yak! Hibur mereka jangan diam saja"ujar Jinhwan pada semua member

Chanwoo dan Donghyuk pun menari lagu anak kecil, tapi usahanya gagal. Disusul Yunhyeong membawa pertunjukkan bagaimana cara memakai lip balm dengan baik, yang membuat tangisan itu tambah keras. Bobby tidak mau kalah pun berpura-pura menjadi power ranger, tangisan mereka mereda dan lama-lama mereka ketiduran di pelukan BI dan Junhoe.

"Eh! Mereka tertidur.. wohooo~~ memang aku berbakat"seru Bobby kegiranfan

Mengetahui itu Yunhyeong segera berseru "Tidak .. aku lebih berbakat"

"Berbakat apanya? Untuk apa menampilkan pertunjukkan lip balm mu itu"kata Bobby mengejek

"Yak! Itu bagus"teriak Yunhyeong tidak terima

"Hyung lebih baik kalian diam"kata Junhoe datar

"Sudah aku capek.. sekarang sudah malam. Ayo tidur!"kata BI yang dituruti semua member.

Karena adanya Hanjun dan Junhan tatanan kamar pun 1: Bobby dan Jinhwan

Kamar 2 (large room):BI, Junhoe, Hanjun, dan Junhan

Kamar 3: Donghyuk, Chanwoo, dan Yunhyeong

.3.

Kehidupan mereka berjalan seperti biasa hanya saja terganggu oleh Hanjun dan Junhan yang nakal. Bertumbuh besar, dapat merangkak, dan dapat mengeluarkan beberapa kata membuat para member kadang terganggu dengan mereka. Contohnya saat mereka berumur 1 tahun.

Saat itu beberapa member sedang ada jadwal. Di dorm hanya ada Junhoe, Chanwoo, Yunhyeong, Hanjun dan Junhan. Hanjun dan Junhan sedang bermain dengan Chanwoo yang notabenenya seorang maniak game.

"Yak! Mereka curang hyung!"teriak Chanwoo saat melihat Hanjun dan Junhan yang menghancurkan kerajaan yang dibuatnya.

"Hei hei.. mereka masih kecil"tegur Yunhyeong sedangkan Junhoe hanya melihat dari dapur karena ia sedang memasak.

"Lihat! Kerajaanku! Padahal aku sudah meminjam kekuatan tongkat Harry Potter untuk melindungi kerajaanku!"kata Chanwoo mendramatis yang dibalas tawaan dari kedua bayi itu

Mengetahui itu Chanwoo marah lalu..."Kenapa tertawa?! Dasar! Tidak berperikemanusiaan!"kata Chanwoo kesal

"Yak yakk... jangan begitu pada anakku! Mereka masih kecil Chanwoo"seru Junhoe dari dapur

"Nanti kalau BI hyung marah aku tidak tanggung jawab"kata Yunhyeong dengan cengirannya.

"Uugh.. sudahlah aku tidak mau main bersama mereka lagi. Hyung! Jaga mereka ya!"kata Chanwoo pergi ke kamarnya

BLAM

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup dengan keras membuat semua orang di dorm tersentak kaget. Yunhyeong yang melihat Hanjun dan Junhan kaget langsung menenangkan mereka

"Gwencana... Chanwoo hyung tidak sengaja tadi"kata Yunhyeong mengelus kepala mereka berdua. Entah kedua bayi itu mengerti apa tidak.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Hanjun dan Junhan sudah berumur 3 tahun dan bisa berjalan membuat Junhoe dan BI harus menjaga mereka lebih ketat. Mereka semua sudah mulai melakukan kegiatan panggung mereka lagi kecuali Junhoe karena ia harus menjaga Hanjun dan Junhan. Junhoe mengaku ia bisa dengan mudah menjaga mereka berdua karena sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang. Hanjun yang dingin dan cuek sedangkan Junhan yang aktif dan nakal. Membuat Junhoe lebih sering menjaga Junhan karena sifatnya dan membiarkan Hanjun yang memang tidak peduli hal-hal di sekitarnya. Tapi Hanjun bisa berubah menjadi cerewet sewaktu-waktu tergantung keadaan lingkungan.

Sekarang hanya ada Junhoe, Hanjun, dan Junhan di dorm. Hanjun terlihat kesal saat Junhan terus menerus mengganggunya.

"Yak! Jangan ganggu aku"teriak Hanjun

"Wae?"tanya Junhan

"Kamu menggangguku!"kata Hanjun

"Mian.. aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu hyung. Temani aku bermain."sesal Junhan

"Tapi jangan ganggu dan curang. Arra?"kata Hanjun bijak

"Ne.."kata Junhan menurut

Junhoe yang mendengar percakapan mereka kaget. Hey.. mereka masih berumur 3 tahun dan bisa berbicara sejelas itu. Memang BI selalu mengajari mereka berdua berbicara. Tapi ia tidak menyangka mereka bisa berbicara sejelas itu.

"Mereka bisa bicara? Apa ini mimpi? Nanti kuberitahu Hanbin hyung"batin Junhoe yang sedang masak sambil sedikit melihat 2 anaknya bermain.

"Hati-hati ne?"ujar Junhoe

"Ne!"kata Junhan semangat sedangkat Hanjun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

Junhoe hanya bisa menghela nafas memikirkan mirip siapa sifat Hanjun. Mungkin mirip dengan Hanbin pikirnya.

Saat BI dan para member Ikon pulang. Junhoe langsung mengatakan pada BI jika Hanjun dan Junhan bisa berbicara. BI yang mendengar itu tidak percaya hingga Hanjun dan Junhan berbicara dengan BI.

"Hyung! Hanjun dan Junhan bisa bicara"seru Junhoe

"Mana mungkin mereka masih kecil"kata BI tidak percaya

"Percaya padaku hyung!"

"Appa!"teriak Hanjun dan Junhan sambil berlari menghampiri BI.

BI yang mendengar itu bengong.

"Appa?"ujar Junhan

"Appa tidak apa-apa?"tanya Hanjun

"Kalian bisa bicara? Wow.. daebak!"kata BI sambil memeluk 2 anaknya itu

"Ne!"kata mereka berdua.

Member Ikon yang melihat itu terkagum pintar sekali 2 anak itu.

"Wah... daebak!"ujar Chanwoo

"Coba bilang "Samcheon"!"kata Yunhyeong

"Samcheon!"ujar Hanjun dan Junhan bersamaan

"Wah.. daebak daebak! Kalian jadi anakku saja!"ujar Bobby bercanda

"Tidak mau!"ujar Hanjun dan Junhan

"Haha... kasian hyung!"ujar Junhoe

"Yak!"kesal Bobby

"Sudah-sudah ayo makan. Junhoe sudah masak buat kita"ujar Jinhwan.

"Ne..."ujar mereka semua.

Mereka semua pun makan bersama. Keramaian memenuhi ruang meja makan. Hanjun dan Junhan sudah bisa makan sendiri dengan rapi. Sebenarnya hal ini membuat orang-orang khawatir. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka berdua hingga bisa berkembang lebih cepat daripada anak-anak seumur mereka. Setelah selesai makan mereka semua menaruh piring di dapur, Jinhwan yang mencuci piring. Junhoe dan BI masuk kedalam kamar bersama Hanjun dan Junhan.

"Nah.. sekarang Appa mandi dulu ne?"ujar BI

"Ne!"jawab Hanjun dan Junhan.

"Kajja.. sama Junhoe appa! Hanjun dan Junhan mau bermain lagi?"tanya Junhoe

Hanjun dan Junhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tampaknya mereka kelelahan. Tapi memang benar sekarang waktunya mereka tidur sudah pukul 7 malam.

"Kalau begitu...kajja kita tidur!"kata Junhoe menggendong mereka berdua dan membawanya ke kasur mereka masing-masing. Hanjun dan Junhan pun tertidur di kasur mereka masing-masing. Junhoe hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sudah lama ia tidak keluar dari dorm. Ia jenuh untuk menjaga anaknya sendiri. Ia ingin kembali menyanyi dan menari. Ia ingin kembali berada di atas panggung. Ia sudah benar-benar tidak sabar. Sudah lebih dari 2 tahun ia vakum dan banyak penggemarnya yang hilang. BI yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Junhoe yang melamun hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

"Wae?"ujar BI pelan

"Gwencana"kata Junhoe pelan

"June"

"Gwencana hyung"jelas Junhoe

"Mau cari udara segar?"tawar BI

"Hemm.. kajja"ucap Junhoe.

Mereka berdua pun jalan-jalan keluar setelah menitipkan Hanjun dan Junhan kepada Jinhwan. Mereka berhenti di taman dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang tersedia. Keheningan tercipta. Mereka sudah disana lebih dari 1 jam tapi tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan sampai akhirnya Junhoe yang memulai.

"Hah..."hela Junhoe pelan

"Sudah... tunggu sebentar hingga Hanjun dan Junhan sekolah ne?"kata BI pelan

"Tapi hyung... itu masih lama. Banyak rumor mengatakan aku keluar dari Ikon"kesal Junhoe mengerucutkan bibirnya

CUP

Mata Junhoe melebar. BI menciumnya dan ini masih di tempat umum! Junhoe pun mendorong bahu BI. BI menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"Hyung! Ini di tempat umum"kesal Junhoe

"Ne ne mian"sesal BI

"Sudahlah hyung ayo kita pulang"ajak Junhoe malu

"Wae?"

"Pokoknya kita pulang"kata Junhoe dengan muka yang memerah

"Ne.. kajja!"ujar BI menggandeng tangan Junhoe

Mereka berdua pun kembali ke dorm dan tidur.

Keesokan harinya

Teriakan Bobby menggelegar di seluruh ruangan.

"Yakk!"teriak Yunhyeong kesal

"Wae hyung?"ujar Chanwoo mengusap matanya

"Hyung kenapa?"tanya Junhoe

Sedangkan yang lain masih tidur ataupun Hanjun dan Junhan yang memang tidak terganggu.

"Yak! Junhoe lihat koran pagi ini sekarang!"perintah Bobby

Junhoe pun melihat ke koran dan matanya langsung melebar. Ia tidak percaya ini. Terlihat jelas fotonya dan BI yang sedang berciuman di taman kemarin.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin?"tanya Jinhwan

"Kami hanya mencari udara segar. Lalu tiba-tiba Hanbin hyung menciumku"jelas Junhoe

Huft.. mereka sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Mereka tidak bisa menyalahkan Junhoe begitu saja. Bobby menyuruh Junhoe menunjukkan BI tentang ini. Junhoe pun membangunkan BI dan menunjukkan foto itu. BI pun kaget. Apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang. Tiba-tiba terdengar nada dering handphone BI. BI pun mengangkatnya. Tak lama terdengar percakapan BI dan penelfon. Setelah penelfon mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka, Junhoe segera bertanya pada BI

"Siapa hyung?"tanya Junhoe

"Yang sunbeniem"kata BI

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"tanya Junhoe gelisah

"Katanya kita disuruh menghadapnya sekarang"jelas BI

"Kalau begitu siap-siap dulu hyung! Ayo cepat! Biar aku menitipkan Hanjun dan Junhan pada Jinhwan hyung"ucap Junhoe

Mereka pun bersiap dan berangkat menghadap Mr. Yang

YG ENT

"Kalian tahu kesalahan kalian?"

"Ne.. mian Yang sunbeniem"ujar Junhoe

"Kami tidak tahu akan seperti ini"ucap BI

Terdengar helaan nafas dari

"Kalian tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Hadiri konferensi pers dan beritahu media hubungan kalian"ujar yang membuat BI dan Junhoe kaget.

"T-tapi bagai-"tolak Junhoe

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian konferensi pers akan diadakan siang ini"keputusan mutlak

BI dan Junhoe hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menyiapkan diri mereka. Mereka pun pulang dan kembali ke dorm. Saat sampai di dorm semua member Ikon mengerubungi mereka kecuali Jinhwan yang sedang menjaga Hanjun dan Junhan

"Hyung otte?"

"Apa kata Yang sunbeniem?"

"Kalian baik-baik saja"

"Bagaimana jadinya kalian?"

"Yak! Biarkan kita bicara dulu"ujar BI serius. Mendengar itu semua member terdiam.

"Kita akan menghadapi konferensi pers siang nanti untuk memberitahu media hubungan kita"kata BI

Mereka semua kecuali Junhoe dan Jinhwan kaget. Bagaimana kelanjutan mereka jika ketahuan bahwa mereka merupakan pasangan gay?

"Huft... mau apa lagi? Siap-siap sana"ucap Bobby

Mereka semua pun mulai melakukan kegiatan masing-masing seperti semula. Jika tidak mereka harus melakukan apa? Sekarang posisi mereka benar-benar terdesak. Sehingga mau tidak mau mereka harus mau menerima keputusan itu. BI dan Junhoe pun masuk ke kamar mereka dan mempersiapkan diri.

Mian author skip

.3.

Siang harinya BI dan Junhoe pun menghadiri konferensi pers yang sudah disiapkan YG. Kilatan blitz kamera menerpa mereka saat mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kami disini ingin memberitahu kebenaran yang ada. Jadi kami akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian. Silakan ajukan pertanyaan. Tapi bergiliran"ujar BI

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?"tanya salah satu wartawan disana

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa pada kami"balas Junhoe

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian?"tanya seorang wanita disana

DEG

BI pun menoleh pada Junhoe dan Junhoe hanya bisa pasrah. Terlihat BI yang menghela nafas terlebih dahulu baru menjawab

"Kami sudah menikah"kata BI. Membuat ruangan itu ramai dalam sekejap

"Mohon tenang.. apa ada pertanyaan lain?"kata Junhoe

"Kapan kalian menikah?"

"Sudah lumayan lama.. tanggal 14 Februari 2023 lalu"jawab BI

"Apa alasan Junhoe tiba-tiba vakum dari dunia hiburan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Junhoe gelisah bagaimana kelanjutannya setelah ini. Sebelum menjawab lagi-lagi BI melihat ke arah Junhoe yang terlihat pasrah.

"Ia vakum karena ia hamil"ujar BI yang sontak membuat ruangan yang hening tadi kembali ramai

"Tolong tenang.. jika kalian tidak tenang maka konferensi pers hari ini cukup sampai disini"kata Junhoe ketus membuat ruangan menjadi sunyi

"Ada pertanyaan lain?"tanya BI

"Bagaimana Junhoe bisa hamil? Diakan laki-laki?""

"Dia hermafrodit"jawab BI seadanya

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak itu?"

"Mereka sudah lahir 2 tahun yang lalu kembar"jawab BI santai

"Sepertinya semua pertanyaan sudah terjawab. Jadi konferensi pers hari ini cukup sampai disini. Terima kasih"ujar Junhoe menyelonong langsung mengajak BI keluar dari ruangan

.3.

Setelah konferensi pers berlangsung. BI dan Junhoe langsung menjadi hot news di dunia maya. Banyak komentar positif yang mendukung mereka tapi tidak sedikit komentar negatif dari para fans yang lebih menginginkan couple Double B, yaitu Bobby dan BI. Itulah yang membuat Junhoe menjadi minder untuk keluar dari dorm ataupun bertemu dengan fansnya.

Sekarang BI dan member Ikon sedang menghadiri suatu talk show sedangkan dia menjaga Hanjun dan Junhoe di dorm. Tiba-tiba Hanjun berkata

"Appa ayo kita jalan-jalan. Hanjun ingin keluar kita tidak pernah keluar sama sekali"ajak Hanjun

"Junhan juga mau!"teriak Junhan

Junhoe yang mendengar itu pun hanya bisa menyetujui itu. Saat hendak mengambil kereta bayi Hanjun mengatakan

"Appa kita jalan saja. Hanjun akan menjaga Junhan. Hanjun janji!"teriak Hanjun.

Junhoe yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum. Sifat kepemimpinan Hanjun mirip dengan sifat BI.

"Geureu.. kajja!"ajak Junhoe

Mereka pun pergi keluar dorm. Hanjun dan Junhan sangat bersemangat. Mereka berlari-lari kegirangan sedangkan Junhoe hanya bisa melihat anak-anaknya tertawa. Tiba-tiba Junhan terjatuh membuat lututnya merah tidak sampai berdarah. Hanjun yang melihat itu segera memeluk Junhan agar tidak menangis. Junhoe lagi-lagi hanya bisa melihat itu semua. Ia bangga dengan Hanjun yang bisa memegang janjinya sendiri meskipun ia masih kecil. Hanjun pun menompang Junhan membawanya ke Junhoe.

"Junhan gwencana?"tanya Junhoe lembut

"Appo appa... lutut Junhan merah!"seru Junhan

"Mian appa.. Hanjun tidak menjaga Junhan dengan baik"sesal Hanjun

"Ani... Hanjun sudah melakukan hal yang baik hanya saja Junhan sedikit ceroboh tadi. Arra?"kata Junhoe sedikit menghibur Hanjun yang dibalas dengan senyum lebar dari Hanjun

"Sekarang Junhan tidak boleh menangis. Ne? Ayo kita ke lottle world!"ajak Junhoe

Hanjun dan Junhan pun melompat-lompat girang.

.3.

Setelah sampai di lottle world mereka membeli tiket dan masuk ke dalam. Saat melihat banyak wahana permainan mata Hanjun dan Junhan berbinar-binar.

"Hey.. jangan terlalu bersemangat. Kalian masih kecil. Jadi di tempat balita disana"ujar Junboe menunjuk sebuah tempat khusus balita.

"Gwencana appa"kata Junhan

"Kalau begitu Junhan dan Hanjun hyung kesana dulu. Annyeong appa!"seru Janjun

"Hati-hati ne!"kata Junhoe lembut

Sekarang Junhoe sedang duduk melihat Hanjun dan Junhan yang sedang bermain. Hanjun dan Junhan selalu menyapa Junhoe jika berpapasan dengan Junhoe meskipun bersebrangan. Setelah 3 jam. Akhirnya Hanjun dan Junhan capek dan berhenti bermain. Mereka memasuki cafe untuk anak-anak yang berada di dekat situ. Mereka memilih tempat duduk yang berada di tepi.

"Nah.. sekarang Hanjun dan Junhan ingin makan apa?"tanya Junhoe

"Cereal!"seru mereka berdua

"Geureu kalau begitu appa pesan dulu ne. Hanjun jaga Junhan.."kata Junhoe

Junhoe pun meninggalkan Hanjun dan Junhan untuk membeli cereal. Tiba-tiba ada beberapa siswi mendatangi Hanjun dan Junhan

"Wah.. lucu sekali"

"Pipinya gembul!"

"Mereka tampan..."

"Anak siapa ini?"

Kata siswi-siswi itu yang sibuk memfoto Hanjun dan Junhan. Saat Junhoe kembali dengan membawa cereal. Ia kaget tempat duduk mereka dipenuhi anak-anak muda yang membawa Hp. Junhoe pun dengan cepat mendatangi tempat Hanjun dan Junhoe berada.

"Permisi..."ujar Junhoe yang membuat siswi-siswi itu menoleh padanya.

Junhoe pun duduk dan memberikan cereal pada Hanjun dan Junhan yang di terima dengan sorak sorai gembira oleh Hanjun dan Junhan. Mereka pun memakan cereal itu dengan hati-hati. 1 hal yang Junhoe tidak sadar. Bahwa siswi-siswi itu mengenali dirinya

"Itu Junhoe oppa kan? Member ikon?"ujar salah satu siswi. Membuat siswi-siswi lainnya sadar dan memekik kegirangan. Ternyata ini anak BI dan Junhoe. Junhoe yang tahu itu pun menyuruh mereka diam.

"Mohon tenang. Kami disini untuk makan"kata Junhoe sinis

Mendengar itu para siswi-siswi takut dan akhirnya meninggalkan tempat mereka.

"Hanjun.. jika kamu melihat hal tadi kamu seharusnya melarang mereka untuk memfoto kalian"kata Junhoe

"Wae?"tanya Hanjun

"Jika mereka bukanlah orang baik. Bagaimana? Hanjun nanti tidak bisa melindungi Junhan jika Hanjun yang berada dalam masalah"tanya Junhoe

"Tentu bisa! Hanjun kuat dan pemberani"seru Hanjun

"Huft.. sudah-sudah pokoknya dengar Junhoe appa ne. Jangan membiarkan hal ini terjadi lagi. Hanjun jadi hyungnya Junhan harus menjaga Junhan ne?"kata Junhoe yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hanjun yang sibuk memakan cerealnya.

Tidak sadar hari sudah menjelang malam. Junhoe pun mengajak Hanjun dan Junhan pulang. Sesampainya di dorm Junhoe segera memandikan mereka berdua dan menidurkan mereka. Setelah Hanjun dan Junhan tertidur Junhoe mengecek handphonenya dan matanya melebar saat foto Hanjun dan Junhan tersebar di internet. Semua yang berkomentar adalah komentar positif yang mendukung hubungan Junhoe dan BI. Saat ia menelusuri lagi. Karena Hanjun dan Junhan para haters yang membenci hubungan mereka luluh dan membiarkan BI dan Junhoe berhubungan. Hal ini membuat Junhoe senang sangat senang. Haah.. jika ia mengingat BI ia jadi mengingat Ikon. Ia hanya bisa meratapi nasib yang memiliki kemungkinan kecil untuk kembali. Karena kecapaian memikirkan hal itu Junhoe pun tertidur tidak menunggu BI seperti biasanya.

Beberapa jam kemudian masuklah BI ke kamar mereka sehabis pulang dari jadwal mereka. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Junhoe dan 2 anaknya itu tertidur. Ia pergi menuju kamar mandi lalu mandi menghilangkan rasa gerah. Setelah mandi ia pun berbaring di sebelah Junhoe dan memeluk Junhoe membawa Junhoe ke dekapannya. Junhoe hanya menggeliat kecil. Melihat itu BI jadi gemas lalu mencium dahi Junhoe pelan

"Good night!"kata BI yang menyusul ke alam bawah sadar.

.3.

Paginya kegiatan berjalan seperti biasa. Hanjun dan Junhan sedang bermain dengan Chanwoo dan Yunhyeong. Bobby dan Jinhwan sedang menonton tv. Sedangakan BI dan Junhoe berada di kamar mereka.

BIXJUNE room

"Hyung..."kata Junhoe sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh BI yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya erat

"Ne?"

"Kemarin kami ke lottle world"

"Lalu?"

"Kami ketahuan dan ada banyak siswi yang mengambil foto Hanjun dan Junhan"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"tanya BI

"Tidak ada. Mereka hanya mengupload di internet dan itu membuat hubungan kita akhirnya diterima oleh mereka"

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

'Tent-"kata-kata Junhoe terputus saat handphone Junhoe berdering. Junhoe pun beranjak dari kasur dan mengangkatnya. Setelah beberapa menit Junhoe kembali.

"Siapa?"tanya BI

"Yang sunbeniem"balas Junhoe jujur

"Ada apa?"

"Ia menyuruh kita mendatangai Happy Together membawa Hanjun dan Junhan. Acaranya jam 12 nanti"

"Untuk apa? Ini sudah jam 10"kata BI

"Aku juga tidak tahu hyung. Lebih baik kita ikuti perintah Yang sunbeniem"

"Kamu benar! Kalau begitu ayo kita bersiap"ajak BI

"Ne.. aku akan mengajak Hanjun dan Junhan dulu"kata Junhoe keluar dari kamar.

Setelah mereka bersiap-siap. Mereka pun datang ke acara Happy together bersama Hanjun dan Junhan yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Ingat jangan nakal ne"ucap BI pada Hanjun dan Junhan

"Ne!"seru mereka berdua

Junhoe yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Nah.. kajja kita masuk"ajak Junhoe menggandeng Junhan sedangan Hanjun bersama BI

.3.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu yang special. Mari kita sambut BI dan Junhoe"ujar Jae Suk selaku MC. Sorak sorai penonton pun terdengar. BI dan Junhoe masuk dengan menggandeng Hanjun dan Junhan. Saat mereka masuk ruangan tersebut menjadi ramai akibat Hanjun dan Junhan yang sedang dipuji.

"Silakan duduk"ujar Jae Suk

"Ne.. ghansamida"kata BI

Mereka pun duduk. Hanjun dipangku BI sedangkan Junhan dipangku Junhoe.

"Wah.. sudah tidak terasa berapa lama kita sudah tidak bertemu Goo Junhoe?"kata Jae Suk

"Haha.. mungkin 3 tahun?atau lebih?"kata Junhoe sedikit bercanda

"Bagaiman..."

Skip.3.

Setelah melakukan acara Happy Together hubungan BI dan Junhoe makin mendapat pandangan positif dari orang-orang. Hanjun dan Junhan pun senang. Akhirnya BI dan Junhoe sering mengajak mereka untuk jalan-jalan bersama. Biasanya mereka tidak pernah melakukan ini. Karena takut mengganggu karir Ikon. Tapi karena sudah banyak yang menyetujui mereka. BI pun mengajak mereka berjalan-jalan bersama.

Tidak terasa tahun ke tahun berlalu. Sekarang Ikon sudah bubar. Hanjun dan Junhan pun sudah dewasa dan memulai karir mereka menjadi penyanyi seperti BI dan Junhoe dibawah naungan YG. Nama mereka sudah tenar sebelum mereka debut akibat latar belakang mereka. Namun bukan hanya itu saja. Wajah mereka berdua benar-benar tampan dan mereka juga berbakat. Hanjun menjadi rapper sedangkan Junhan menjadi main vocalist. Grup mereka benar-benar populer.

BI dan Junhoe yang tahu itu hanya bisa tersenyum ternyata ada pengganti mereka berdua. Huft.. tidak terasa sekarang mereka sudah tua dan hanya bisa menikmati sisa-sisa hidup mereka

BI dan Junhoe sudah tidak tinggal di dorm. Mereka semua sudah berpisah dan berkeluarga. Bobby dan Jinhwan sudah menikah dan mengadopsi 1 anak perempuan. Yunhyeong dengan Chanwoo sudah menikah di Amerika dan mengadopsi 2 anak laki-laki. Sedangkan Donghyuk bersama dengan Nari penyanyi dari Cube ent sudah memiliki 3 anak. 1 laki-laki dan 2 perempuan.

Sekarang disinilah BI dan Junhoe. Berada di atas kasur dengan Junhoe yang berada di dekapan BI

"Junhoe"

"Ne?"

"Aku bahagia anak-anak kita sukses"

"Aku juga"

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bisa seperti ini. Saranghae" ucap BI mengecup ranum merah milik Junhoe

"Nado"

THE END

Maaf atas typo dan alur yang terlalu terburu-buru

Ngantuk buatnya hehe

MOHON REVIEWNYA.


End file.
